Cry In The Dungeons 1st verson
by DawnieDeuce2891
Summary: Draco had done terrible things, but now he must see how bad he wants to stay alive by playing a game that will decide his fate. Harry Potter with the style of the movie Saw. Besure to check out 2 and 3 after reading this, please. 1st story on here, sux.
1. I Want To Play A Game

"Why don't you just shove off Malfoy you ignorat ferret!" Ron shouted out to Malfoy. Malfoy opened his mouth to speak, but was pushed down to the ground by Ron. "Did you ever think that this world would be a better place without a disgusting git like you to mess it all up?"

Harry tugged on Ron's shoulder. "Ron, leave him. He's not worth any of this."

"NO! He isn't worth any of this, but he's going to get it just the same!" Ron went to tackle Malfoy when Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

Malfoy got up and ran off to the Slytherin common room before Ron could get his hands on him any more tonight. As he headed inside, he wiped his head off; ridding himself of the sweat running down his face. It was nearly night time and everyone had gone to sleep so he flopped down onto the couch. Listening to nothing, but silence, Draco had an idea pop into his head. 'I could poison them. Yes, I could poison them. Go down to the dungeons, steal some of Snape's stuff inside, next day look up on some very serious poisons to create and make them weep for their lives. It's brilliant.' Feeling suddenly anxious, he got up and headed off.

As he got closer to the dungeons, something in his stomach made him concerned. With a quick look over his shoulder, he pressed on into the dungeon hall. Draco pulled out his wand and whispered 'lumos' as he stared down the long hall way. Knowing that the Potions Room was one of the last doors, Draco sucked in alot of air and made his way to it. The air was getting colder the closer he got. Draco finally reached the door leading downstairs to the class when something turned his head to his right. The very last door of the hall, no one has ever went into that room before. Feeling an urge to find out, Draco made for the very last door.

As he turned the nob, he had second thoughts about acturally going into the room. When he walked through and closed the door, he saw there was a long hallway a head of him and a set of stairs leading upwards. Curious about the hallway it's self, Draco abandoned the stairs and pressed on towards the continuing darkness. There was a thick and disgusting smell meeting Draco's nose as he continued to walk. There was a huge door, brown stains on a thick, yellow cover that was at the end of the hall. Draco covered his nose as he reached up for the handle. CLASH! Draco backed away from the door, still holding onto his nose. 'I'm getting out of her' He went to turn when he felt his body instantly go numb. He fell to the ground and watched everything he could see fade away.

* * *

In the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron paced in front of the fireplace while Harry and Hermione sat and stared at absolutly nothing. Ron began to sweat from his temple hard, but was too lost in his thoughts to wipe his forehead. Harry played with the zipper on his coat and pretended he didn't notice Ron pacing like he was. It was moments before Ron finally sat down and gave out a huge sigh. 

"That guy really ticks me off!" Ron said as he layed back his head on the couch. "Why does he have to be so stuck up?"

"Because his father is." added Hermione. "It wasn't like you throwing him down wasn't uncalled for as well, Ronald."

Harry stood up fast and looked towards the common room door. Hermione turned away from Ron. "What's wrong Harry?"

"Did you hear anything?" Harry asked a very puzzled Ron and Hermione. It was a moment before Harry shook his head and turned back to them. "I must be hearing things again." He headed towards the steps before he turned back to them. "Goodnight guys."

* * *

Draco woke up to a brightly lit, old and rusted room. There were pipes rusted to the core, tiles broken off the walls and floors, glass mixed with pebbles to join the tile, and... dead people. He rolled over and spit up onto the floor what looked like clear liquid. He was cold and his shoes and socks had gone missing. There was a chain around his ankle attacked to a pipe underneat a broken sink. Draco sat up and began to pull at the chain in curiosity and fear. A grunting was heard that alarmed Draco. He turned around to see weasel's sister, Ginny, across from him in what looked to be paralzied. She didn't move, but her eyes were open as she proped up against the wall with a chain also on her ankle. Draco scooted himself around and leaned on the wall to face her. 

He was hesitant, but determaned to get an answer. "What's going on?" Ginny stared at him and then dropped her head down. "Tell me."

"I don't know." Ginny responded faintly. "I just know I woke up here, like you."

"So you have no idea what's going on?"

"No. But from what I guess, I think we're not supposed to go anywhere." Draco looked down at his chain and began to tug at it. Ginny laughed a bit. "You won't get that chain off."

"Oh yeah? You tried?" Draco asked.

Ginny, for the first time, was able to move her arm. She lifted up to wipe back her hair and answered, "I have obviously if I was here before you." Draco didn't listen. He had grabbed the glass nearest to him and tried to cut through the chains. "You think your scared? Not yet."

Draco stopped and looked at her. With his face filling with anger, he stood up. "What does that mean? What have I to fear? I'm chained to a pipe in a old room with one of the poorest weasels I know and I feel sick. How the hell can I be scared?"

"You didn't hear this yet." Ginny lifted up a gray box with her now moving arm. She slid it across the room, past a huge pile of blood, towards Draco. He sat and stared at it for a minute. "Are you going to listen to it?" Draco looked at her and decided to pick it up. He gave her a look that said 'what is this' and she answered, "a muggle thing. a tape recorder, acording to dad."

She showed him in mid air which button to press so he could hear it. Draco pressed it with a grunt and listened for the voice to come into the room. It did, but it sounded sort of odd and reconizable.

_"Hello Ginny. You do know who I am and I know you, but it's more fun to leave you guessing. I want to play a game. The rules are simple. There's a man in the room with you." Ginny looked over at Draco. "You know him too, don't you. Look above him at the clock." Both of them looked at it and it read 3:20 am. "You must kill the man before the clock reads 12 or your brothers will die and I'll leave you in this room to rot. Let the game begin."_


	2. Where Am I?

"Hey Hermione." Harry yawned as he made his way down into the common room. Hermione stood up in a frightened way.

"Harry, you didn't see Ron go to bed last night, did you?" Her voice was sharp.

Harry rubbed his eyes. "No. I didn't see him in his bed this morning either. Didn't you see him come down?"

"No. And neither has Katie Bell and she's usually the first one up." Hermione turned and grabbed her stuff. "I haven't seen Ginny either. I wonder where they could be?"

"I'm sure they're fine, Hermione." Harry said.

"No, it's not fine. Fred and George are missing as well. Even Percy!"

Harry and Hermione headed out into the hall. "It's not like them to be missing. Especially all of them at once. You know, I don't ever remember seeing Wood around the past couple of days. Maybe they're ill?"

"How could all of them be ill at once? That doesn't make sense, Harry." Hermione reassured him. Harry didn't answer and both of them walked down to breakfast in silence.

* * *

Draco sat leaning against the wall. His hand holding the tape recorder fell to his side. All the sound in the room was made by Ginny's breathing. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Draco leg go of the tape recorder and went back to tugging at his chain. Ginny made a slight giggle as she watched him tug, but Draco ignored her. As he tugged, he looked around the room. The smell was overbearing. It was the smell of old decayed bodies and rotted blood. Grunts escaped him as he soon gave up on tugging and began looking around curiously.

"What are you looking for?" Ginny asked him. Draco ignored her again and kept looking. "A key?"

"Anything." Draco said. "Anything at all to get me out of this chain."

Ginny sighed. "I did then when I arrived here. Couldn't find one."

"How long have you been here weasel?" Draco asked in a pissed off tone.

Ginny giggled slightly before answering. "Making fun of me won't help you Draco." Draco looked back at her, but turned away and began to tug. "I was on my way to the common room two nights ago. Just after Quidditch practice with Wood & the my brothers. As I was heading back up to the school, I felt something hit my head and next thing I new, I woke up chained to a small pipe and a toilet." With a cling of his chain, Draco turned around in a puzzled mannor. "If I'd have known I'd ended up here, I'd stay on the pitch a bit more."

"Wait a minute..." Draco said stopping her. He stood up shaking. "...Wood? Oliver Wood?" Draco looked at her and she nodded. "How could that be if Wood's last year at Hogwarts was last year? What would he be doing here?"

"He likes the game. He also still wants more victories over Slytherin." Draco snickered. Ginny folded her arms. "What's so funny?"

Draco continued to giggle. "I'm sorry, I just had this weird impression that it was you who put me here. Because of the whole 'Wood' thing." He headed back over to the wall and slid down.

"You should really be much more nice to me Malfoy." Ginny stared at him and he gave a second snicker. "Like they say, you get what you pay for."

"What does it matter Weasley, your going to have to kill me anyway right?" Draco yelled across the room. "Then again, how are you going to do that if you can't even break loose from your leash?" Ginny grunted in his face as he mocked her. Draco leaned his head on the wall and stared at the ceiling. It was then when his eyes looked back at the clock. It was now 5:15 am. He began to think for a bit before continuing to talk. "How'd you get that tape recorder?"

Ginny looked back at him. "It was on the floor with my tape."

"But your a wizard! Your the Weasley family, pure bloods. How did you know what that was, let alone how to use it?"

* * *

Harry and Hermione didn't speak as they headed down the corridor which lead to the library. The halls were empty and somewhat scary. There was no light comming through the windows, not even the candles burned brightly. When they reached the library, Harry walked passed and waved back at Hermione. Hermione turned and tried to open the library door, but it was stuck. With a quick spell to open it, she quickly peered inside.

When she looked inside, there was light comming through and she could see some movement, but not alot. Curiously wondering what's going on, Hermione walked in slowly and placed her books on one of the tables. Not a soul was inside. No one looking for books, ripping books, or even talking. It was then she noticed the restricted section. There was a black blob inside that looked like figures. Hermione looked throught the window at it. Her face grew wide and her heart raced. As she stared at the people inside, there was someone behind her. She turned around, but the blackness of her eyelids met her.


	3. Everything Has A Purpose

"I'm sorry it had to be this way Hermione, but you understand my reasons for doing this." the voice of a man said to Hermione lying helpless on the floor. "I hated to use force, but I knew you wouldn't go along with this even if I told you."

"Who are you?" Hermione asked frightened. "I can't see you in the dark."

"You know who I am. Just like Ginny, just like Ron, just like... Malfoy. And, unfortunately, we will have to remain in the half light until the task is done. Heh," he snickered, "or you will have too." He headed off in the dark and opened up the door Hermione went through. With a sound of a click, the door was shut and locked; on the inside a girl petrified.

* * *

Draco stood and stared down into the eyes of Ginny. "Someone, some muggle or mudblood showed you how to use that." Ginny just stared at his face in hatered. "Who was it? Who is it, who put us here?" Draco's voice was rising. "ANSWER ME!!!"

Ginny rolled her head off to the side. "Draco, do you think that by apologizing to the people you've hurt could get you out of here?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I mean, if you were to appologize to me and my family and Harry, do you think you could get out of here?"

Draco's mouth dropped in curiousness. "What does that have to do with anything? I'm asking you who's doing this!"

"And I'm answering by asking you a question, how's that for an answer!" Ginny said. "Now that tape said that whoever's doing this has my family and it just so happens that you hate my whole family. My job is to kill you, the one person our age who hates us."

"Ohh, wow, it's facinating that you repeat everything you hear, but I just..." Draco paused himself and looked shockingly at her. "hang on. I see what your getting out of this." Ginny brought her head back up to face him. "If you kill me, you'll save your family and yourself, but if you don't you have to rot in here, but where does that leave me?" Draco looked up at the clock and it read 5:10. "Would I escape? If I we're to heartedly appologize to you and your family and Potter for all the shit I've done, I'd be free. But, if that's the case, who would force me to do something like this?"

Ginny smilled a bit and sighed. "You still think this is me idea, right?"

"Well, if your clever enough to figure out this and possibly figure out how to use a tape recorder by yourself, yes I think it's you."

* * *

Ron, Fred, and George were tied up to a chair, mouths gaged when the mysterious man walked in. They began to grunt in anger as the man came near. "Relax." said the man. "Relax. Everything has a purpose. The purpose for light is to help us see, the purpose for darkness is to hide the evil. Your purpose is to be alive and happy like any ordinary family without regrets and without taking advatage of your lives. Today, your here because I want to help you fufil that purpose." Ron turned his head trying to shake the rag out of his mouth. "To help me with that, I need you not to talk and not to fear. There is a void in your life which must be erased and I'm going to help you do that."

"Fix that tile behind your head, for some reason it's bugging me." Ginny whimpered to a now laying down Draco.

Draco reached for it and went to move it, but it broke off. "There you go." Draco said in sarcasm as he looked at the open area where it fell. There was a red piece of paper lodged in it that was dirty and water stained. Draco grapped it and held it. With a quick look to Ginny, he began to open the paper up and read the words in it. They were a bit faded, but Draco tried to make them out. The letter said: _You do not realize what you have until you've lost everything because of it. If you want to keep everything you have, renew what you've done that could make you lose it all._

Draco's face stared at it in shock. Ginny spoke up. "What does it say?"

"I'm not sure." said Draco to her, still starring at the paper. "I think it says simply, if I want to keep something I must clear something I've done up."

"Gee, could that be what I've been telling you all along?" Ginny mumbled under her breath, but spoke loud enough so Draco could hear her. "Apologizing makes perfect you know."

"Apologize? Why would I appologize to you? What have I done?"

Ginny layed her head on her shoulder again. "For harrasing my family and Harry and Hermione and ever person not in Slytherin."

Draco sat up and still stared at the note. "I can't understand this. I'm knocked out, thrown in a dirty bathroom, told I'd have to die or others will, you talk about Wood, and something about appologizing to everyone. There's something I'm missing here."

Ginny pulled her head back up to look at Draco. "Did you ever think that there could be someone who's sick of the shit you do to them? If you sat and thought about this, maybe you would have figured who had done this."

Draco grunted and rubbed his head. Dropping the note, Draco leaned against the wall and stared at the floor. It became silent, but then Draco lifted his head. His hand dropped onto his leg and he turned to face Ginny. "Your right, I don't know who's done this. But you do!"


	4. Get Us Out!

"Hermione," said the man hours later, "come with me."

Hermione turned her head and stood up shaking. "No, first tell me who you are."

"No. I told you, you know who I am. You've known who I was for years ever since the first year of school." The man extended his hand out to her. "I taught your friend Harry everything he knows about... Quidditch."

It took Hermione a few moments before she extended her hand out to him. She followed him outside of the room and saw his face for the first time. "Where are we going?" she said shaking slower.

"I won't harm you." was all the man said as he lead her away.

* * *

Draco was pacing up and down the wall he was connected too. Every couple seconds he'd run his hand through his now messy and dirty hair and would mumble things under his breath. He could hear Ginny get up for the first time since he'd woke up. She sighed and leaned up against the wall. Draco stopped and pressed his left hand against the tile wall, staring at the ground. He stayed that way for a minuted before he looked up and across the room to the door. Shaking his head, Draco turned around and leaned his right shoulder against the wall.

* * *

A door opened and Ron made a sound with his feet to show Fred and George that someone was comming in. In came Hermione and the man who dragged her in by the arm. Hermione stood next to Ron and looked at him puzzled. He walked over to the table and looked at the clock. Taking in a deep breath, the man stormed out of the room, locking it. Hermione ran to the door and tried to pull it open, but failed. She turned back to Ron and his brothers and untied their hands and feet.

"What's going on here?!!!" Ron said to Hermione, panic struck. "What are we doing here?!!!"

"I don't know, Ron. I'm just as scared as you!"

* * *

Draco rubbed his eyes, now sore and burning fromt his dirty hands. The chain on his foot was begining to dig into his skin and caused him to flinch ever now and then. CLICK! Both Draco and Ginny jumped away from the wall in panic. Ginny stared over to Draco who began scanning the room. CLICK! It was heard again and both of them looked over to the door. CLICK! It moved only centimeters from the wall. Draco tried to move closer and Ginny backed away a bit. CLICK! That was the last one because the door flew open. In came a most familiar face to both of them and even then Draco couldn't hide his anger for being in there; he had a look of relief on his face.

"Wood!" Draco said with a sigh. "Thank god! Get us out!"

"Have you been chained all this time?" Oliver asked walking towards the middle of the room. "You've been alone?"

"Yes, please get us out!" Draco begged.

Oliver held up his hands. "Ok, calm down." His head turned to Ginny. "Is everyone ok?" Ginny didn't answer, her face fell. She didn't even look at Oliver, she stared up. "What are you looking at?"

Draco watched Ginny's gaze and traced it back to the clock. It read 11:59. Draco's face fell. He turned back to her with a startled face. "Ginny..."

"What's going on, what's wrong?" Oliver said turning his head quickly to Draco and then back to Ginny.

"I'm out of time." Ginny winced as she watched the large hand on the clock hit 12:00. Her heart fell and her gaze went down to Oliver. "I'm out of time."

Oliver headed over to Draco and started to pull on his chain. "Out of time? For what?"

"I was supposed to kill Malfoy by 12. If I didn't my family would die."

"Not to fear Weasley," Draco said confidently, "Wood will get us out. Right?"

Oliver stood up to face him and he pulled out his wand. "Right." He turned back to Ginny who was looking a bit scared at the moment. Oliver lifted his wand and pointed it at her. "As soon as your gone, Weasley." Oliver's face lit up in a smile as Ginny's face fell. Draco's expression was blank.

* * *

A key was pressed in the door and it flew open to Harry's face looking in at the Weasley's and Hermione. Hermione ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her back and Ron headed out the door. Followed by Fred and George, Harry and Hermione headed out. Harry closed the door and then turned back to Hermione. "Come with me. We need to find Ginny."

"But we don't know where she is!" Fred yelled back at him.

"Well, Ron you were arguing with Malfoy last night right?" Hermione asked him and he nodded. "Well, he must have kidnapped her and you and put you into rooms. Now all we have to do is find her and Malfoy."

George and Fred looked at eachother. "We'll pay some Slytherin's to check the common rooms."

"I'll check the classrooms and outside." Ron mentioned.

"Hermione and I will check the dungeons." Harry looked over to Hermione. "If anything we have to find them before you sister ends up dead or worse both Malfoy and Ginny will. Come on let's-" Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Harry," Hermione said with a puzzled expression, "what makes you think that Malfoy and Ginny will be killed? What gave you that idea?"


	5. Help Us Or Die!

"What are you doing Wood?" Draco asked confused. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Shut up you Weasel, she didn't do what she was supposed to in time so in that, she must die along with her pathetic brothers." Oliver said. "Don't interfere."

Ginny's face turned to panic. "You killed them? You killed them before the time? Why? I had time left!!!!"

"I knew you couldn't kill someone. Even someone as pathetic as Malfoy." Oliver held up his wand. It pointed right and Ginny's head. "I'm doing what I have too."

"But why do you have to do this?! Why?" Ginny pleaded with him. Draco bent down and grabbed the piece of loose tile that hid the letter and stood back up slowly. "There is no sane reason for your actions!!!!"

"Sanity?!!! You no nothing about sanity!!!!! Surely, listening to bullshit from a guy like Malfoy everyday of your life would drive you off the edge of sanity and into the deep, dark pit of insanity." Oliver said. "I'm off the edge and I'm haning by a limb on a rock. I'm about to let go and you will help me with that." Oliver looked distinct. "It's the rules."

Oliver looked happily at the frightened red-head and breathed in. "Avarda Ka-" He stopped. Oliver dropped his wand and his hands wrapped around a piece of tile lodged in his neck. Draco removed his hand from the tile and pushed Oliver down onto the ground. With one last gasp, Oliver lay still; hands fallen onto the dirty bathroom floor.

* * *

Harry and Hermione ran down to the dungeons. Neither of them spoke of them escaping that locked room. Infact neither of them spoke at all. They began to search every room. But every room seemed to leave them empty and upset. It wasn't until both of them hit the hallway when Hermione broke down. 

"I hope she's ok." Hermione pleaded into Harry's arms. "She's not dead. She's not dead."

Harry rubbed her back. "No. She's not dead. We'll find her and she'll be fine. She's not dead." Harry said this with a half smile on his face.

"I swear I'll kill Malfoy if he hurt her. I swear it." Hermione said to Harry.

"No, because I'll get a piece of Malfoy before you do."

Hermione rubbed her eyes clean of the tears that were about to fall from her eyes. "Deal." They both smiled at eachother and continued on."

* * *

"You killed him!" Ginny said shocked over to Draco who stood with a puzzled look. "You killed him, for me?" 

Draco looked back at her. "For you? No, I killed him because he's a back stabber. He put us here, Ginny! It was him all along. You of all people should have expect this. 'He comes back because he loves the game' bullshit! You knew that no one comes back to a school because they love a game. They can buy tickets to go to a Quidditch game!!!" Draco's face turned beat red. "He's the guy who put us here."

"Check his pockets." Ginny said over to Draco. His face turned to confusion. "He must have a key!"

Draco bent down and began to search Oliver's pockets. He had about seven of them; one on his shirt, two in his robes, four on his pants. Draco searched in the robes first, but came up with nothing, but notes from his friends. Then, he decided to hit the shirt pocket. He got lucky because inside, a silver key was laying on his chest. A smile formed on his face, then he grabbed they key and pulled it out.

He tried it in the lock on his ankle lock first. Draco struggled to turn the key, but it wouldn't budge. Ginny stood across the room axious to see if the key was working. Draco then tried the key in the lock that hooked the chain to the pipe, but it wouldn't budge either. He tried to force it, but it was impossible. He soon gave up and sat there staring at the wall; sweat falling from his face. His head turned to Ginny who had a peculiar exicted expression. He picked up the key and stood up to face her.

"If there was any reason for Oliver to have a key, it would be to release you from your chains." Draco sighed as he spoke. "After all, he probably expected you to kill me." Ginny smilled slightly. "But promise me, you'll get someone down here to let me out. Promise me!"

"Yes, of course Draco. I promise." Ginny nodded. Draco took a quick glare at her before he tossed the key over to her. She wasn't able to catch it, but she picked up from the ground. Thrusting it into the lock, she twisted it and the lock opened up. She sat in shock for a slight moment and then got on her feet. Turning back to Draco, she smiled slightly. "I'll send some help for you. I promise I will." Draco nodded to her and she limped out of the open door.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were searching one of the empty room cuboards and closets. They found nothing except some potions stuff and some other school supplies. Hermione didn't search long before she stopped and leaned against a stone wall. Harry kept searching for a few minutes before he realized Hermione had stopped. He stood up and looked over to her. Hermione took in big gasps of air. 

"Take it easy, Hermione. We'll find them." Harry said with a smile.

"How can you be so sure? What if we won't?"

Harry sighed. "We will. Listen," Harry turned back to one of the cuboards, "if your too weak still, there's a chair in the main room. I'll keep searching, you rest."

Hermione was going to respond, but she decided not and headed out of the room. Grabbing the a chair, Hermione rested with her head leaning on the back. She stared at the rotted ceiling of the dungeon and she realized why no classes were taught in this room. It's old and it's falling apart. Harry came out and leaned on the open door staring at her. Hermione looked at him in curiosity. He shook his head and looked at the ground.

"Why do you think they'll end up dead?" Hermione asked him in a reformed way then before. "Why'd you think that?"

"Cause, will all the shit Malfoy's done in the past, he might have ran out of ways to annoy us." Harry said scratching his head.

"What about Malfoy?" Hermione pressed on.

Harry just looked at her. "Maybe someone got tired of him and decided to kill him. It's just a posibility, they're probably alive."

"One of us is..." said a voice from the doorway. Both Harry and Hermione looked and there stood a tired out Ginny leaing on the door. Harry ran to her and helped her to stand straight. Hermione went over to help him. "Help me back."

"I will." Hermione said. "I'll help you back up to the hospital wing, Ginny."

Ginny looked up at them. "No, Malfoy's still alive. Someone needs to got back."

"I will do that." Harry offered to Ginny. "I think he'd rather see me then you, Hermione."

"Your right, come on Ginny." Hermione said. She and Ginny limped off down the otherside of the dungeon before Ginny turned back around to Harry. "Thanks by the way for that. Makes me feel really good."

Harry nodded back to her and headed off down the dungeon.


	6. Hello Draco

Author's Notes: The **bolded** lines with in front are memories from previous chapters & the _italic_ lines are the tape recorder.

* * *

Draco fell back on the ground and searched the last of Oliver's pockets. He searched them deeply trying to find any sign of another key or something to get him out of there. He tapped his chest and his pants legs until he came to Oliver's back pocket where there was a huge lump there. Draco reached in only to stop in shock. His face fell and turned white. His hand slowly pulled out another tape recorder, like Ginny's. Draco looked down at it and tried to play it like Ginny did. He hit the play button, and as it began, his's face turned ghost white and puzzled. The voice filled the room as Draco listened to it.

_Hello Mr. Wood, or as I call you, Oliver. I want you to make a choice. _

**CLASH! Draco backed away from the door, still holding onto his nose. 'I'm getting out of her' He went to turn when he felt his body instantly go numb. He fell to the ground and watched everything he could see fade away. **

_There's a slow acting poison corsing through your veins. Will you murder a little girl and her family, to save your own? _

"**Hello Ginny." I want to play a game."  
Ron, Fred, and George were tied up to a chair."  
"Everything has a purpose."**

_Listen carefully if you will... there are rules... _**"**

**But why do you have to do this?! Why?" Ginny pleaded with him." Oliver looked distinct. "It's the rules."**

Draco stopped the tape and let it drop to the ground. He stared at the wall's in confusion and in panic. There was a sound heard from the door; like footsteps. Draco turned to the door to she Harry come rushing in and stopping in front of the door. Draco's face didn't change as Harry stared at him in horror.

"Malfoy, are you ok? What's going on?" Harry asked in panic.

Draco found his voice. "Help me out of here Potter, help me out!!!!"

Harry made a motion to go forwards towards Draco, but resided and walked backwards to the door. Draco stared at him in suspision, but that look escaped his face when he saw Harry with a dirty smile on his face. Harry smiled and stared at Draco, with that smug of satisfaction on Harry's face. Draco's face turned to rage as color met his face once again with red.

"You! Potter it was..."

**"...Wood? Oliver Wood?" Draco looked at her and she nodded. " "He likes the game. He also still wants more victories over Slytherin."**

"It was you all along Potter?"

**"I'm sorry it had to be this way Hermione, but you understand my reasons for doing this." the voice of a man said to Hermione. "Who are you?" Hermione asked frightened.  
They began to grunt in anger as the man came near. "Relax." said the man. "Relax. Everything has a purpose."**

"Why?!!!! Why, Potter, Why?!!!!"

**Ginny rolled her head off to the side. "Draco, do you think that by apologizing to the people you've hurt could get you out of here?" "What? What are you talking about?"  
"I think it says simply, if I want to keep something I must clear something I've done up."**  
**"I can't understand this. I'm knocked out, thrown in a dirty bathroom, told I'd have to die or others will, you talk about Wood, and something about appologizing to everyone. There's something I'm missing here."**  
**"Hermione turned her head and stood up shaking. "No, first tell me who you are."  
"Harry," Hermione said with a puzzled expression, "what makes you think that Malfoy and Ginny will be killed? What gave you that idea?" "Cause, will all the shit Malfoy's done in the past, he might have ran out of ways to annoy us." Harry said scratching his head.  
"I swear I'll kill Malfoy if he hurt her. I swear it." Hermione said to Harry. "No, because I'll get a piece of Malfoy before you do."**

"And that rat Weasley was in on it too, wasn't she?!!!!!"

**Ginny looked back at him. "It was on the floor with my tape." "But your a wizard! Your the Weasley family, pure bloods. How did you know what that was, let alone how to use it?"  
Ginny smilled a bit and sighed. "You still think this is me idea, right?" "Well, if your clever enough to figure out this and possibly figure out how to use a tape recorder by yourself, yes I think it's you."**  
**"Fix that tile behind your head, for some reason it's bugging me." Ginny whimpered to a now laying down Draco.  
****"Your right, I don't know who's done this. But you do!"**  
**Ginny turned back around to Harry. "Thanks by the way for that. Makes me feel really good."**

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!" Draco screamed standing up. Harry stood by the door, hand on the handle of it watching Draco scream.

"See, now if only you would have appologized like I knew you weren't going to do, then this wouldn't have ended the way it did." Harry smiled sadisticly back to a bad-tempered Draco.

Draco's face filled up with red. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!!!!"

Harry smiled. And with one last smirk, he slamed the door shut, leaving Draco Malfoy screaming alone in the darkness, Harry screamed. "GAME OVER!"


End file.
